


He should of known

by peachesatmidnight



Series: 3223 [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fiction, I know nothing, M/M, i want everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: Tim should of known. Right?





	He should of known

**Author's Note:**

> This fic stings me a bit because it didn’t come to pass. Like at all.   
> Oh well
> 
> Again. Fiction. Didn’t happen. I do not know them. They do not know me.   
> My imagination is coocoo bananas

Tim should of known

He should of known Armie was up to something.  
The same day that it was announced that Tim would be on Ellen. Without Armie. Armie took it upon himself to wear that shirt to the premier of his movie in Australia. 

Tim tries to put it out of his mind. He has done many other talk shows without his Armie. But this one just doesn’t feel right. It’s Ellen. He shouldn’t be here without Armie. He sighs as he sits in the green room. He knows Ellen will try to make him at ease. Even though she will probably ask about LRD. man he wished he could just erase that couple days from his memory. From the world.

When it’s time to go up to stage. He is nervous but as soon as the music starts playing he is feeling it. He starts with the elio slide. Then the spin and then breaks out some LilTimmyTim moves. The audience eats it up and Ellen is right there grooving with him. He is happy because he knows how happy it makes them both to just dance. Oh man if Armie could be here to see this. He laughs at the thought and the DJ actually has to cut the music because they have a show to do. Ellen looks disappointed but reaches in for a hug as he goes in for a kiss on the cheek. Headbutt ensues and they both laugh. 

“Please Tim, don’t ever change” she says.  
“That’s funny because that’s what Jimmy said to me also.” he remarked. As he sat down with a flourish. Ellen just smiled and said.  
“Well it’s true. You are perfect just the way you are, the world could use some more Timothèe Chalamets” she pronounces the French way.   
“no no no you can’t say that on tv!” He blushes as he shakes his head.  
“Well I am the host. So I do what I want.” She laughs. Tim smiles. Where has he heard that before. 

The interview is going well he thinks. Ellen asks about how he is handling his new found fame. He says not bad not bad and the audience laughs Then he starts rambling nervously about how it’s not the same without his armandhammer.   
The audience really likes the diner scene they played for a preview clip, he thinks he even saw one older man with tears in his eyes. They discuss his huge love of Steve and the Office. They talk about his very bold fashion choices of late. He chalks it up to his simple love of fashion; being a New Yorker and all, and just trying to be the best possible him he can be. And if designers want him to sport their 500$ tee shirts or 1000$ embroidered jackets; and those boots, ugh he can’t forget the boots, well so be it. 

Ellen smiles and takes the segway he didn’t know he had opened.  
“Speaking of loves. I have heard a number of rumours in regards to your love life recently… a certain co star…” Oh shit he thinks. Here we go. He fidgets with the bracelet around his wrist a bit. Then he wraps his long delicate fingers around the arms of the chair, so tight that his already pale skin turns a even whiter white. Ellen sees his nerves and gives him a comforting smile. As she goes on.

“Well we know how private you like to be about your personal life, so we won’t talk about... Tim lets out the breathe he was holding and smiles at Ellen. She smiles back with a twinkle in her eye. Oh shit what is she up to?   
“... but we have someone here who is more than happy to talk about it! Come on out love of Sweet Ts life!!!” Tim is in shock. How could they bring LRD here and not tell him?? This wasn’t in the contract. Fuck fuck fuck. The music starts playing but he can barely hear it. He can’t turn around, he can’t look her in the eye. Not now. Not ever. The audience is going wild but he can’t even think. 

And then suddenly. He feels the large. Warm. Glorious hands over his eyes. He can hear the music playing. Of course it’s Sufjans song.  
“Guess who?” The warm husky voice whispers in his ear. Tim is still for a millisecond before he flies out of his chair and jumps up on to it. Bounces twice for leverage. Maybe he will get his couch jumping moment after all he smirks. He jumps off the back of the chair and of course he is caught by those big strong arms.

“Armie! What are you doing here?? I thought they were bringing out “the love of my life” ms depp.” He whispers so only Armie can hear.   
“Oh so you’ve given up on half of the animal kingdom then? I’m part of that half you know.” Tim is speechless and Armie just smiles at him as he puts him back on the ground. Tim turns back to Ellen with an apologetic smile at the sudden outburst when Armie grabs him again and this time pulls him in for a very passionate, not at all brotherly kiss. 

When they finally come up for air and look over at Ellen she is just smiling and nodding.   
Of course she knew.   
Of course.   
He should’ve known too.

**Author's Note:**

> Is wishes were Armies. Well I would have an Army.


End file.
